


琴声如诉#上

by Kellerei



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei





	琴声如诉#上

刘昊然脚跟回转，朝白敬亭站定，“他什么意思？”

白敬亭向后退，似乎明白了又没有，找补似地拽刘昊然袖子，“他不是……不是电话里头的人。”

“我知道，我见过你房间里照片。” 

白敬亭吓了一跳：“你什么时候去我房间了？”问了也是无用，刘昊然在这房子里越过的界还算少吗——他明知如此却没有特地去藏。刘昊然拉拢过袖口那只手，放到嘴边摩挲，冷不防咬了一口。白敬亭吃痛地吸气，企图挣脱而不能，满脑子敲警报。下一口咬在他脖子上。他们相持着退回厅堂，刘昊然四处嗅着气味似地亲他，手从衣服下摆往里伸。白敬亭拎着他后脖子行否决权，像拎个动物，力道还有所保留。刘昊然便换个方向去碰别的物事。白敬亭愕得反应不及，可见是从来没有过。他哀叫了一声，喊，刘昊然。

“你犯病呢？”

被质询那个解他皮带扣，身子已经蹲在他股间，脸色严肃，那种急眼起来还在跟你讲道理的人。他竖了一支靶子，给白敬亭看底牌，“我们今天把它做完。”

白敬亭捉住他肩膀讲价钱：“非得吗？”

刘昊然露个笑出来，新鲜他对自个儿有所求，模棱地说其实都行。他打算达成点什么，好比一项目标分，用作纪念和说服自己，到位或否另是结果论的问题。而白敬亭如料想那样不抵抗，先向他讨要一个聪明的缓期；其乖顺也许直接指向人尽可撷，但刘昊然一点点地、谨慎地把那些败朽的嫉妒拢藏回肺腑。还不是，不是终盘的时候。他还有许多秘密，是刘昊然没有揭开的，眼前这片布料后面的只不过是其中一个。青少年的好奇心：要么杀死他，要么只能助长他。

白敬亭被剥得下半身干净，皮囊白得像从新雪里淬出来，两条腿是两棵桃树，守一个仙乡的入口。刘昊然埋进其中，连这里都是比平常人更浅的颜色，一些耻毛搔着他鼻尖发痒，他刻意地呵气奉还；白敬亭握在他手里几乎站不住，性器颤巍巍地拍打他的脸。不是能控制的事情，但未免太不好意思。白敬亭咬着手，另一只扶着刘昊然的脑袋，小小声说抱歉，身体忍不住向后退缩，像鸣金收兵的烽火。但刘昊然怎么允许他轻易落跑，从后面按住他的臀，将整根东西送进自己嘴里。白敬亭被口腔里的适温激出喘息，头脑起了一片雾；向来冰雪堆的一个人，给刘昊然用力含化了，终于从下面汩汩地流出水来。刘昊然一边舔一边抚摸他的大腿内侧，敏感的血管分布周遭，白敬亭小口小口的呜咽令他成就感异常，像小孩子哭了很久才吃到央来的糖，已经尝到甜头了还在抽噎。他联想着自己手淫时的快感带，吞吐着挤碾龟头中央那道浅钝的沟渠，手指够到根部，把玩优柔肿胀的囊袋。白敬亭的声音一盏一盏地拔高，被好事者从第一个音阶无情地按到最后一个，他下意识想夹紧双腿，仿佛这样做能让刘昊然永远留在那里，永远不去别的地方。但刘昊然突然将他松开了。

“……嗯？”他反应不过来，手抓着刘昊然的头发不肯放，“我还没……”

有时候想要这两个字不是说出来才是想要。刘昊然不得不调动起十二万分的端庄来下更长远的套。“我腿都麻了，换个地儿好不好。”

遂又有推有搡地到后方沙发上。白敬亭脸红腿软，抬着胳膊挡眼睛，耳听刘昊然在下方吮吸得啧啧有响，腰腹往下陷进沼泽。太舒服了。他徒劳瞪住有限视野里一线天花板，水晶流淌的吊灯坠子摇晃，像发生地震；其实是白敬亭自己在地震。事情一而再再而三地坏到这个地步了，难道他从没想过？——或许还是要射进学生的嘴巴里。

朦胧间似乎听见电话铃响的声音。白敬亭倏忽撑坐起身，扒住靠背一侧：“等等，我……”

刘昊然压住他的腿吞到前所未有的深，白敬亭甚至感觉能隔着一层皮肉顶到他喉结。他尖叫一声把自己拔出来，没能来得及，一半白液留在刘昊然的嘴里和嘴边，另一半黏住他头发和下巴。白敬亭脑子里嗡一阵，飞快俯身过去帮他擦。电话铃声作响。

“对不起，我……”他有一只脚落在地上，视线朝房间里看，又在道歉。刘昊然抓住他不安的手放在自己胯间，那里同样因为白敬亭而变得无比狼狈。电话铃声作响。

白敬亭说，我要去接那个电话。

刘昊然执着地把他的手放进去，握住滚烫的茎体。“帮帮我吧，老师。”

他脸上还挂着白敬亭的精液，嗓音黯然，像个倒霉娃娃，忍耐着蓬勃的兴欲，一旦被白敬亭用坏了就丢到一旁。假使这是设计好的伎俩，为什么又像是全世界最拙劣的那一种。白敬亭闭了闭眼，又睁开了，他凑得离刘昊然更近，让男孩把下颌搁在他颈窝里，彼此望不见脸。没有人再提电话的事。刘昊然感受到白敬亭的手开始动作，模仿性交的松紧，从顶端捋到最底；拇指指甲搜刮着马眼，一遍遍抹掉吐露的黏液再勾引起所有新的。他整个被白敬亭玩得湿透了。他从没想过这个，或者想过而无法具象——他的老师竟这样会。刘昊然趴伏在他耳边，盯着他眼下痣，好像他有个来世要靠这滴眼泪与白敬亭相认。而此刻它正悬浮在他头顶，旁观他在白敬亭怀里高潮、发出破败的音节，但意志凌空并清醒，一夜之间长成了大人。

临结束时刘昊然说，“我刚刚什么都没有听见。”他裹在衣物里被白敬亭打出来，表面上比后者更道貌清洁，“我整天地呆在这里，老师。为什么我一次都不曾听见有电话？”

白敬亭低头不停蹭手，没有吭声。

“根本没有电话，白敬亭。”刘昊然叹了口气，“你自己心里清楚，那不是电话铃。”


End file.
